Date 10 Live Volume 2: Berzerk Yamai
by Gin no Karasu
Summary: The second volume of the Date 10 Live saga. Ben, Tohka and Rook encounter the Yamai sisters, Kaguya and Yuzuru, who have quite the sibling rivalry and bring storms everywhere they go. Looks like it is double trouble for Ben when the Yamai sisters perform their next challenge. How will he live through it?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Undertown, a location on Earth where extraterrestrials thrive and make an honest living. Needless to say, there are good and bad aliens. The good aliens work and play, while the bad aliens commit crime and run away.

In the dark depths of this city, the fiend Psyphon and his crowd of villains gathered for a round of auctions. Psyphon raised his voice as he sat at the auction table, displaying the item he was ready to sell.

"Alright, Momosapien DNA sample starting from 50000 credits! These little guys are practically extinct, so this might be your only chance to get them!"

"Two hundred thousand!"

"Five hundred thousand!"

"Five hundred thousand and one..."

"A million..."

Various voices from many different people were heard from the crowd.

"One million credits... any last takers?" Psyphon echoed.

That was when a strong gust of wind was felt throughout the stage.

"Oh, I have one," the voice of a teenage girl was heard, "Raphael, El Re'em!"

"Raphael, El Na'ash," a weaker, more constant voice spoke up.

What appeared to be twins wearing revealing, bondage-like clothing stepped forward, one wielding a large, conical lance, and the other, holding a chainwhip. At first glance, it was pretty hard to tell them apart.

"Wh- who are you?" Psyphon questioned.

"Let's see who will win this round, Yuzuru," the flatter one suggested, "I know I will be the ultimate victor and the real Yamai."

"Wwwww. Stop kidding yourself, Kaguya. Learn from a real adult," the bustier one who seemed to have fewer facial expressions responded.

They nodded at each other, allowing the carnage to begin. Thyphoons were blown everywhere, and everyone was blown away by the performance.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I got 36 opponents! Beat that, lowly being," Kaguya puffed her decent chest in front of her sister as she while her heels were resting on some girl with cat ears attached to her head.

"Same here. 36. A tie," Yuzuru spoke softly as she used her whip to crush a mechanical arm that was headed her way, dismantling it and leaving the fragments on the floor.

"I... I miscalculated," Kaguya was about to speak when Yuzuru interrupted her.

"Nope. I counted yours too. There's one more guy though. Let's break the tie..."

The turned behind to see a still-conscious Psyphon, with test tube in hand. Psyphon crawled backwards, before getting on a hovering truck in an attempt to flee.

"Fool! You cannot escape my dark winds. Vorpal Burst!"

"Your escape will be fruitless..."

Kaguya and Yuzuru proceeded to chase after him on foot throughout Undertown, crashing into stores and destroying merchandise in the process, before finally cornering the scrawny, armoured man in his hulking metal truck. They began to rip the truck open with their weapons, previewing a display of various otherworldly merchandise.

Next, they saw Psyphon being ejected into the air.

"Still a tie huh? At least we got some of these. They look really awesome with my pure awe," Kaguya said as she donned a tiara-like accesory that shot a laserbeam on a restaurant signboard. Next, she picked up a vial from the front seat.

"DNA from an extinct species, they said. Maybe I can clone these to be part of my dark armada!" Kaguya chuckled.

Yuzuru snickered as the two of them grabbed some spoils of war and headed off, leaving the vandalised truck to rot.


	2. Chapter 1 - Meet the Commander

**Chapter 1 - Meet the Commander**

"Ben, Tohka, these are the coordinates," Rook spoke as the Proto-TRUK landed on an empty patch of grass, and transformed from its airship form to its truck-like disguise. All that surrounded them were a few trees and a couple benches on a fine evening. "Time zones. The science behind it very easy to understand, but I am still very confused."

"So, we wait, huh?" Ben questioned.

"I believe that is the-" before Rook could complete his sentence, the now-landed Proto-TRUK began to be surrounded in a veil of blue light that temporarily blinded every passenger on board.

When the trio could finally see what was before their eyes, it appeared to be interior of... something. Ben inferred that it was a clean, white spaceship based on its size and the technology and such, and the seats.

The three of them emerged from the truck.

"If it's a test, then I'm more than prepared," Ben said as he prepared his Omnitrix for combat

"Relax, Bejamin Tennyson, this isn't a test," a feminine voice emerged. Ben looked at a chair, its back facing him. The chair turned 180 degrees, revealing a young, redheaded twintailed maiden of Asian ethnicity. She looked really petite, like an early middle schooler. "Good evening. My name is Commander Itsuka Kotori. You can call me Commander Itsuka."

Ben attempted to hold his laughter. "Alright... pfffftttt... Commander... pfffttt... Itsuka..."

"What's so funny, Benjamin Tennyson," Kotori's eyebrows were raised, "or should I say, Fragarach?"

That was the one thing that completely halted Ben's Omnitrix. "Alright Commander, what do you know about Fragarach?"

"The short answer: one of the many races you can transform into. The long answer: a Spirit, just like your friend, Yatogami Tohka, Princess."

"Princess? That's what-" Ben exclaimed before his words were cut by Kotori.

"I know you're a hero who, let's see," she looked through a few documents, "saved the universe once, maybe twice, and this one time you remade it when it was destroyed by this... let's just call it a device, but you ought to listen to what I have to say. I think you've heard about Spirits from Magister Maxwell Tennyson of the Plumbers. They're monsters who bring destruction wherever they go. As you have observed, they are the cause of spacequakes."

"Toh- Tohka isn't a-" Ben calmly disagreed as he shook his head, before Kotori cut in once more.

"Not anymore, you sealed her. I was just getting there. I believe you have heard of the AST?"

Ben nods.

"They exist to combat Spirits by hunting them. We, Ratatoskr, exist to combat spirits by calming them down by going on dates with them and sealing their powers," Kotori explains, "with your power, of course."

Kotori approaches Ben and grabs his left hand, the one with the Omnitrix latched onto it. With the press of a few buttons on the Omnitrix, she managed to activate it.

"He- hey this isn't Rocket-" Ben spoke as his voice transitioned from a masculine voice to a feminine one. "Science... how did you do that?" Ben was once again the pure maiden or pure pain, Fragarach.

"Smartphones are easier to use than regular phones because they're more high-tech. Think about that for a while," Kotori hinted, "anyways, this form here is the one you used to seal Tohka's spirit abilities. Fragarach. The Spirit who seals Spirits. Spirits mainly appear around the East, so that's why we'll need your assistance."

"Well, I'm the only one who can do this, right? Then I'll do it," Fragarach nodded her head.

"It's getting late. I'll introduce you to the crew tomorrow. Well, why not I show you and your friends to your rooms?"

"But Commander, it's still-" Fragarach responded before gazing upon Kotori's grumpy little face, then transformed back into Ben.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Why did I even agree immediately? Well, it does look like a fine house," Ben looked around his new bedroom. "I hope Rook and Tohka are doing fine in their own respective rooms."

Just then, Ben heard something from the window. He opened it, only to hear a thud. Next, a young lass in a bondage-themed outfit appeared before him. Another trait was the giant hexagonal cuff on her right hand. She descended like an angel from the heavens, her pumped heels landing on the palms of Ben Tennyson.

Ben Tennyson looked up to the little one. She was like a twig that would shatter if hugged too tightly. He helped her get into the house through the window.

"Fancy meeting you here, human," she speaks. "Would you like to see my... dark magic?"

"Say what now?" Ben's face was in confusion.

"I am in the middle of a legendary battle. I am weakened, I must recharge for the time being."

Ben looked out of the window to see a faraway silhouette looking around. "That is your opponent, am I correct?"

"You are correct. The one I must ultimately eliminate, only I- wait, where'd you go?"

Before she knew it, a green flash of light had already occured as a red blur was seen dashing across the sky. It resembled a manta-ray soaring the skies, and it dashed through the air with little effort. The beast that possessed this aerodynamic shape was known as Jetray, one of Ben's many shapes. Jetray, while displaying its speed and agility, aimed its eye lasers at the silhouette of the opponent, before the opponent sent a blast of wind right that the alien's face, distorting the energy blast and dissipating it.

"This guy's strong," Jetray thought as the opponent soared into the sky. When he attempted to catch up, his face was slammed with some sort of metal whip, knocking him back into his window.

"Ow..." Jetray moaned as he transformed back into Ben.

"What have you done, shapeshifting beast?" the lass was astonished. She pouting and continued, "that was my opponent, and only I can defeat her!"

She stormed out of the window in great anger.


	3. Chapter 2 - Rook's Encounter

**Chapter 2 - Rook's encounter with the third kind.**

Ben woke up from his slumber. The morning sun had risen to signal a fresh new day.

"Good morning guys," Ben yawned as he saw Rook and Tohka the minute he emerged from his room.

"Good morning Ben. Did you have a good rest?" Rook inquired.

"I... guess so," Ben was still thinking about last night's incident. He wanted to pass it off as one of those dreams where Vilgax appears in his closet, but he just couldn't.

"Ben, are you alright?" Tohka appeared concerned, aware that Ben was dwelling on something.

"I'm fine," he smiles back.

"Good morning," Kotori gives a smug face as she emerges from her room with her commander outfit. "I hope you all had a good rest. Because you'll be here for a while. I believe you remember what I told you yesterday?"

"Which one exactly?"

"You're the only one who can do this!" Kotori blattered in his face. "I believe I already told you that your Spirit form, known to the Anti-Spirits Team as Fragarach, can seal other spirits. But hey, what's a job without experience? Well, let's continue this after breakfast."

"Breakfast is served," Rook served up an average Western breakfast. Surprise surprise, no live tentacles or flying grubs.

"Rook, I never knew you could cook," Ben commented.

"I learnt to do so at Plumber Academy, and a few simple Earth recipes too. I was thinking of serving up some Atrocian-Earth fusion cuisine if we had the ingredients," Rook spoke as he sat down.

Tohka was drooling over the sight of food. "Ben, this is simply glorious..."

"Ben, we are in Japan, and it is rude to eat your food before you say one thing..." Rook spoke up.

With everyone saying "thank you for the meal", they dug in.

**XXXXXXXXX**

As Tohka sat at the couch to watch the television, Ben and Rook were called im

"Now that we had our fill, Benjamin, come with me. I think it is important to you too, Rook Blonko," Kotori commanded as they headed to a room filled with various gear and computer screens, to be greeted by a busty, somewhat-tall bespectacled woman.

"This is Murasame Reine, our Analysis Officer aboard Fraxinus," Kotori introduced, "Reine, meet Benjamin and Rook."

"Good day," Reine speaks as she begins to doze off, "I'm glad to be of help, Ben, Rook."

"Did you sleep well last night?" Ben casually questioned.

"I haven't had a proper sleep in the last thirty years," Reine responds with a straight, half-asleep face.

Ben did feel a little astonished, but what Kotori was going to show him might just do more than astonish.

"Over here Ben," Kotori previews something to Ben. Reine had just set up the computer and what appeared to be a simple game.

"Hey, isn't that one of those 'VNs' or something?"

"A visual novel, yes. More specifically, a dating sim," Kotori responds.

"Eighteen... plus... are you sure this is legal, Commander Kotori?" Rook questions as he looks at the cover box that initially held the game.

"Well, you know what they say, you've got to act like an adult early if you want to be one. One or two years isn't very early, but at least it's progress," Kotori responded with her smug face again.

"So, these dating sim, or simulators, their purpose is to help Ben in dates that will lead to the sealing of Spirits, am I correct, Commander Itsuka?"

"Naturally, hence the name," Kotori responded with a neutral face. "Now Ben, I believe you can navigate this ans understand what they're saying? I am well aware that all Plumbers hold this... Universal Translator feature in their gadgets? Very convenient."

Ben nods as Reine, Rook and Kotori left the room, leaving Ben to fend for himself in the Dating Simulator titled 'Fall in Love: My Little Ben'. Wait, My Little Ben? Kotori really had this planned pretty well.

XXXXXXXXX

"Commander Itsuka, I believe it is wise for me to familiarise myself with the area. I've never been on Asian soil before," Rook requests.

"If you want to take a stroll, just say so, I won't stop you," Kotori responds.

"Thank you Commander Itsuka," with that, Rook headed out to familiarise with and patrol the city they inhabited - Tengu City. It was a most beautiful concrete jungle, one would say, and it was home to quite a number of people.

"That was the arcade where I fetched Ben and Tohka from. I see now," Rook pondered, "wait a second."

Before Rook's eyes, was a familiar face that short, white hair and the emotionless face was unmistakable. That was Tobichii Origami, Ben's latest foe. Rook thought she would not notice, so he attempted to walk past her, before she stops him with her palm.

"Hey, beckoning cat," she speaks into his feline ears, "you are the comrade of Benjamin Tennyson, or should I say, Fragarach, are you not? His... lucky charm who aids him when he is in trouble?"

"Why do you ask?" Rook responds.

"Any ally of Spirits is an enemy of mine. Remember that," Origami then walks off with these words.

Aware that Origami was wearing a school uniform, he had secretly analysed the school badge imprinted onto it - Raizen High School. Rook felt that this information was required at some point, as always, since the more that is known about the enemy, the easier it is to defeat her.

"Raizen High School, I see. This gives me an idea," Rook mutters to himself. He then continues to walk forward like nothing ever happened to him, before looking up and noticing a storm up in the sky. While everyone retreated to shelter, Rook stood by and used his radar to detect the source of it, having a hunch that this storm was not natural, especially one of such magnitude.

When Rook reached the centre of the supposed anomaly, he saw two humanoid figures duking it out in the skies, colliding with each other repeatedly.

"Are they a pair of Parasions? No, Parasions are not humanoid. There is only one way to find out who or what these are..."

Before Rook could make his move, a busty, bondage-outfit lady fell from the sky, with a few bruises on her exposed skin.

"Wwwww. That was not very strong," the lass mocks as she looks up, before flinching from pain.

"Miss, you need to take cover. I will help you," Rook aims his gun-mode Proto-Tool at the hovering opponent in the distance, launching concussives at his foe's supposed wing. However, it had not much effect, as the foe flinched, but was still hovering at the same spot. With that, this foe fled.

"Hypocritical. That is what I would call her," the damaged lady Rook told to flee was still behind him. She picked herself up and proceeded to leave the scene.

The sky began to clear. Rook picked an orange hair sample from the ground and placed it in a plastic bag. He proceeds to analyse the very DNA of this hair sample using an off-hand device he brought along. To his surprise, it was identified as Spirit DNA.

"I think it is best to report this to Commander Itsuka," Rook ponders as he heads back to the Itsuka Residence.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I saw this coming, Rook Blonko. The unnatural weather observed signalled one thing and one thing alone..."

Kotori spoke to Rook as they sat on opposite sides of the dining table.

"I have heard that unnatural weather conditions may be caused by sentient extraterrestrials. Are they really what I think they are, Commander Itsuka?"

"Yes, yes they are."

Halfway, Fragarach emerged from the room Ben was in.

"Hey! You transformed during your intense training!" Kotori reprimanded.

"I- I couldn't help it! The last route I took was a lesbian!" Fragarach retorted sheepishly, in a way that no man could resist glomping her innocence. Good thing the only boy here was a Revonnahgander who didn't seem to have a sexual attraction towards humans.

Kotori's frown turned into a smile. "You seem to be getting into it, I guess it's on-the-job training from here on. Starting with this."

Kotori conjured a [Classified] file from her pocket, opening it. Quite a few words, but no clear pictures.

"So, how do they look like?" Fragarach questioned.

"I don't know," Kotori responds, "there are no clear pictures, no names, no Astral Dress, but they appear to be two-in-one. They are collectively referred to as Berzerk."

Fragarach and Rook seem to be in confusion. Something was not right at all, to them at least.

Kotori switched her black ribbons with white ones, before saying in a cheerful voice, "let's eat out today!"

That cheered Fragarach and Rook up a bit. At the end of it all, the little midget was still a kid in a high-authority suit.

"Tohka, let's go!" Fragarach alerted Tohka, who was resting on the couch, "dinner time."

This caused Tohka's mouth to drool. "Really? Alright!"

"Ben? Even if you are coming out, you should wear more appropriate clothes," Rook teased.

"I- I'm not coming out!" Fragarach, with the snap of her fingers, altered her clothes to something more casual - a simple green overcoat over a white dress.

"By the way Commander Itsuka-" Rook was about to speak before being interrupted by Kotori.

"We're not at work, just call me Itsuka, everyone," Kotori smiles.

"Very well Itsuka, I would like to suggest something important, but it is work-related and not very urgent..."


	4. Chapter 3 - Yamai Arrival

**Chapter 3 - Yamai Arrival**

Rook and Ben sat on a bench after a round of patrols the next day.

"I have not seen them," Rook pondered as he patrolled the area.

"I'm more concerned about your idea, Rook," Ben commented in response.

"There there," Rook gave Ben a pat on the back, "it is for a greater good. Even if it it conflicts with our missions, arrangements can be held."

"But I have a PhD! Do I really have to-"

Before his sentence was completed, a storm brewed, chasing whoever was still present away.

"It's her!" Ben and Rook spoke in unison. Ben looked into Rook's eyes, then readied his Omnitrix once more. With the press of a button, Ben's body began to alter its shape. His skull was more triangular, his hands, morphing into flippers, and his feet become shorter and stubbier. A protective outer shell constructed from a keratin-like substance was generated.

Before Rook's eyes, a turtle-tortoise being appeared in Ben's place. This creature was known as Terraspin. It may look slow and bulky, but it was far from that.

Terraspin fused its hind legs together to resemble its flippers as its head withdrew into its shell. Its flippers and fused legs then began to spin like a turbine, while Rook got on his shell. As a team, they hovered towards the source of the storm. With Terraspin's aid, the gusts were repelled to protect Rook.

"I will calm them down," Rook informed Terraspin, "Be- Ben, what are you doing?"

In a flash, two weapons clashed onto Terraspin's shell, before disintegrating.

Before the duo, the storm twins hovered. The storm twins - Berzerk.

"It's you..." Rook and Terraspin spoke in unison.

"Unwelcome. Your actions have interrupted our feud once again," the slightly taller, bustier one retorted.

"Mortals, you never learn do you?" the shorter, more child-like one spoke with anger, "what have you done to us?"

The four of them safely landed on the ground, before the fight continued.

"Futile. I was clearly on the verge of victory, Kaguya," the older-looking twin taunted, "the title of true Yamai is as good as mine."

"Oh yeah? Listen up, Yuzuru, I have yet to activate my signature move Scorn Lance! You'll be blown away and blown to bits by the true Yamai!" the younger one remarked.

So, their names were Kaguya and Yuzuru. Ben and Rook picked them up really quickly.

"Wwwww. What does your Scorn Lance do?" Yuzuru questioned.

"It... uhhhh... my Schwann Lance... my..." Kaguya was left in a jittery state.

"Mockery. You can't even remember your 'signature attack's name. You have to be making this up on the go."

"I- I am so not! My Schwann Lonk can defeat you!"

They were then temporarily blinded by a flash of green light, right in their eyes. Before them, the place where the turtle once stood was occupied by a human boy by the name of Ben Tennyson.

"Hey, it's the shapeshifter! The skill you displayed must be why I could not recognise you!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Idea," Yuzuru spoke, "Kaguya, I believe we should alter our challenge."

"Well, this definitely sounds like something we can agree on," Kaguya smirks, "in fact, I believe I have an identical plot."

"Whoever wins that human's heart first is the victor of our hundredth challenge!"

The exact same words came from both their mouths.

"This might be a little awkward if I remain," Rook commented, "I think it is best to prepare-"

"Not yet Rook," Ben requested. "So, what were your names again?"

"Yamai Kaguya."

"Yamai Yuzuru."

Ben and Rook walked away from the scene while waving back.

"It is odd how they are not making any moves yet," Rook comments.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Ben questioned.

"It is best for you not to say that, Ben," Rook responds.

Ben looks back, gazing at the storm twins, crossing their arms while smirking. Kaguya then shouts, "you can flee, but you cannot hide from my wrath!"

"I think you're right, Rook. I think you're right."

**XXXXXXXXX**

It had been a week since the full-view encounter of both twins by both Ben and Rook.

"School~ School~ School~" Tohka hummed.

"Yes Tohka, I'm not sure it's as fun as it sounds. I've been there," Ben assured, "especially..."

"Relax Ben, nothing can go wrong in this environment," Rook replied.

"Are you insane? I can't go to school with an enemy on the first day, none other than To-"

"Enough, Ben. Do not say the name," Rook tried to calm Ben down.

Tohka was seen sobbing. "Enemy... Tohka is Ben's enemy?"

A slight quake could be felt, its source was the very concrete path below Tohka. Ben knew what he had to do.

With his hand on Tohka's fair hair, he spoke, "Tohka, I don't think I'll ever hate you. Even if I do, deep inside, you'll be more than just a friend to me. I'm sure the same can be said for you."

"Really?" Tohka's response was followed by her rubbing her tears away and smiling. The quake was gone in a flash.

"Ben, Tohka," Rook was already up ahead by a few metres, "we are going to be late."

In response, the three of them ran forward to the very place they would be studying in - Raizen High.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Alright class, we have a new student. Three to be exact," the teacher, Okamine Tamae, let Rook, Ben and Tohka into the class.

"Thank you Okamine-sensei," they all speak in unison.

"Just Tama-chan would do," she responds. "Can the three of you write your full names on the board for everyone to see?"

That was exactly as they did. There was a little mingling going around the class about how the name sounded so familiar.

Afterwards, they got assigned to their seats. Ben was seated right at the back, sandwiched between Tohka and...

"To- Tobiichi Origami?" Ben was astonished, but not as astonished as you thought he would be.

"What are you doing here?" Tohka wailed at the one before her.

"This is my school, is there a problem with that?" Origami gave a sharp glare at the two.

A staring contest was being held, two-on-one.

"My, my, we- we're getting lively aren't we," the teacher stuttered at the intensity between them. It was so intense, she was helpless before it.

"Tobiichi doesn't seem to like the new guys."

"Say, do you think that those three were once in a love triangle?"

"Gross."

"I really hope that was the case," Rook added these words to the statements of the supposed class' gossip girls. "So, you are... Ai, Mai, and Mii, is that correct? I took an effort to read through the class roster."

"Why, you're correct," Ai responds.

"Who were you again?" Mai continues

Mii pauses, blushes, and utters, "gross... Gross!" The smallest lass, bespectacled and all, stared into Rook's eyes while hers shimmered.

"Is something the matter?" Rook questioned, confused about her speech mannerisms.

Before an answer could be delivered, Tama-chan had another announcement.

"Sorry everyone, please settle down, I think we have two more new transfer students."

The class looked towards to teacher.

"Come on in, girls," with these words emitting from the teacher's mouth, two very familiar faces popped in - Kaguya and Yuzuru. The Yamai twins. Instead of their exposing Astral Dresses, they wore the Raizen High school uniforms like everyone else.

"Oh? I knew I'd find you here, shapeshifting fool!" Kaguya ran forward and took the seat right in front of Ben.

"Wwww, I have the upper hand," Yuzuru chuckles, "that does, in no way, give you an advantage."

"H- how did you find us? Or me?" Ben had many questions.


	5. Chapter 4 - Storm in Lover

**Chapter 4 - Storm in Lover**

School was finally over.

"Damn, that was tougher than I thought. Could've sworn some of that was beyond High School," Ben's mouth moved as he was ready to collapse from exhaustion.

"It's only the first day," Rook comments, "Tohka seems to enjoy it."

"Tohka, did you enjoy school? Tohka?"

Ben's question did not recieve a reply.

"Ben, I have this bad feeling of being watched," Tohka suspects as her eyes dart around.

"AST? Why would they want Tohka? Her Spirit abilities have been sealed," Rook notes.

Something hit Ben. "Or they found out that I'm Fragarach! Hold on..."

Ben slammed his Omnitrix down, before he transformed into some orange-furred, great-fanged creature with no visible eyes. It growled continuously.

"What is this?" Tohka ponders.

"That is Wildmutt," Rook explains, "a Vulpinmancer like Wildmutt cannot see, and his language is too complicated to translate, but he can sniff out hidden items or people."

Wildmutt jumped into a bush, before mild screaming was heard. When he got out, it was revealed that the ones watching them were the Yamai twins, with their collars in Wildmutt's fangs.

The two noticed the collar on Wildmutt. The emblem on it was easily recognised.

"What a coincidence, Ben, it's nice meeting you here. I see that you like being a naughty little dog," Kaguya teases, "I guess I'll be a good master to you."

"Stick," Yuzuru mocks, "you will trip if you try to do so. Be careful."

"Hmph! At least I'm lighter than you, fatty!"

"That's a very common excuse for those who are lacking."

Wildmutt let out a powerful roar, before turning back into Ben with a flash of green light. "Everyone, calm down!"

Everyone turned towards Ben.

"I still don't understand why you girls can't get along."

"Well Ben, if you want to help them, why not invite them over?" Rook suggests.

"I don't know about that," Ben scratches his head while Kaguya presses her finger on him.

"You know, if I cannot be your master, you can be mine."

"Shamless," Yuzuru taunts, "your hips will shatter."

"Ngh!"

"Alright, five of us, head home and... do whatever we do," Ben sighs, "what do we have, anyways?"

"I have purchased a second-hand 'gaming console' in hopes of learning more about Earth culture. We could try it out," Rook suggests.

"Thanks Rook, you're a lifesaver," Ben thanks.

As the gang of five walked back, Tohka pouts, feeling jealousy within her.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"This 'Wii U' is nothing compared to its succesor, the 'Nintendo 7', but it's still quite fine. The one who sold it to me even included this game."

"Super Smash Bros?" Ben seemed to know something. "Isn't that the game Vilgax and I appeared in?"

"No, that is the sequel, Super Smash Bros Rumble. This is Super Smash Bros for Wii U," Rook assures.

Tohka sighed with her head on the couch, "I guess I'll play this lady then."

Rook walks to his room, smiling.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Freaking blue shells. You're doing this on purpose, aren't you, Yuzuru?" Kaguya pouts.

"Sore loser," Yuzuru mocks in return, "I am only playing fair. You are too much of a kid to play fair."

"Shapeshifer, help me out here!" Kaguya places an arm on Ben's leg. In return, Yuzuru places her hand on Ben's other leg.

Tohka notices, before pouting and pressing a few buttons very rapidly, before performing one final smash - throwing the controller at the television screen and destroying it.

"I win!" Tohka exclaims gleefully.

"To- Tohka, you can't just destroy the TV like that!" Ben reprimands in shock, "I don't think Commander Itsuka will like this..."

That was when the doorbell rang. As Rook got the door, a pair of men carrying a new, identical television walked in to replace the old one.

"How much are we required to pay?" Rook questions.

"It's pre-paid, don't worry," the two then walk away with the broken television set.

"I think we should stop for now," Rook suggests, "too much is not good for the eyes."

"By the dark depths! I forgot to perform my labours," Kaguya exclaims in sudden realization.

"Klutz," Yuzuru mocks, "fortunately, I did all my homework in school."

Kaguya glares at Yuzuru's mockery, before Ben puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Tohka and I forgot to do so too. Maybe we could do it together. How about you, Rook?"

"I was doing it while you all played. Your situation appeared work-related, and my assistance was not required," Rook smiled.

"Come on Rook, I never knew you had that side to you," Ben frowns a little.

"There there Ben, there is no need need to be be upset," Rook cheers him up.

Yuzuru released a 'tch', signifying some extent of pre-decided defeat.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I have no idea what any of this means. It's just letters," Tohka ponders.

"Well, Chemistry isn't my strongest subject either," Ben comments.

"H- hey Ben, my chemistry isn't the best, and yours isn't either, two wrongs... make a right? Yes?" Kaguya's face was near red as she uttered that line.

"Cheesy," Yuzuru popped up from behind Ben and leaned towards him, her breasts on his back, "the chemistry between you and your pickup lines is horrendous."

Kaguya simply held Ben's hand towards her chest, while Tohka did the exact same thing.

Ben decided to let it be that way for a while, before he could almost feel himself ready to rip apart. "Guys, guys, we still need to complete this."

"There should be a K here instead of a C, copper won't react in these situations, and this isn't how nitrates work," Yuzuru aids.

"Yuzuru, do you think you could help us out?" Ben questions.

"Accepted," Yuzuru gives a faint smile, "I have no reason to object."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver," Ben thanks.

As Yuzuru takes a seat between Ben and Kaguya, she smirks at her tinier sister.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Sure was a stressful night," Ben, now taking the shape of Fragarach, flies through the night sky and looks at Tenguu City from above.

"Breathtaking. I think I'm starting to like this place..."

As she muttered that very sentence, an energy blast barely missed her. When she gazed at the supposed source, it was none other than Tobiichi Origami.

"Come forth, Uriel!"

Fragarach's words transformed into a keyring with a single purple key on it.

"Hmm, wasn't here before," Fragarach muttered before tossing the ring at her opponent, barely missing, before returning like a boomerang and smashing the upper head. Had it not been for her armour, Origami would've been knocked out in an instant.

Origami summoned her energy blade to combat the Spirit before her. That was when Fragarach launched a laser blast from her hand, causing it to connect with the blade's edge, creating an explosion.

"I could do that? Cool," Fragarach praised herself before rushing up to Origami to deal a punch while she was distracted, but before a move could connect, Origami recovered and blasted her blade at Fragarach, before it was negated by a bare-handed block. Next, Fragarach's eyes gleamed with purple aura, as she readied her next move.

Origami, noting what was going to happen, swiftly let go of her sword and evaded before Fragarach fired purple energy lasers.

"Finders keepers, Tobiichi Origami!" By using her blade, Fragarach charged at Origami, then halted with its tip at her neck. "Calm down. Let's talk this through. You have a little yen with you?"

After a short while, the two maidens found themselves at a bench underneath the bright moon. They were drinking beverages purchased at the vending machine with Origami's money.

"I just don't understand what you have against Spirits. I mean, not all Spirits are bad, look at me- alright, what do you have against them?" Fragarach questioned.

"They are evil," Origami responds.

"Now now, I know some spirits and they're far from that, just misunderstood little girls. Maybe if you put yourself in the shoes of a Spirit like I did, you'd understand them better," Fragarach retorts as she sipped her canned smoothie.

"They are very evil, they killed my parents," Origami explains. "Five years ago, I lost them to a Spirit who set the whole town on fire. It was a frightening experience for me. That is my motivation to stop the Spirits in their tracks. That includes you..."

Fragarach notices Origami crushing her can on orange juice, causing its contents to leak onto her bare thighs. Fragarach very well knew how much Origami despised the race as a whole.

"I see now, but if you continue to stick to your beliefs, we'll have a fine duel another time. I guess I'll see tomorrow at school then," Fragarach flies away like an angel as she waves away to her foe. She would have been easily mistakenly for an angel if she weren't constantly sipping her canned drink like how a fedora bearer would sip Mountain Dew.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome back, Ben," Rook says as he sees a flash of green light being produced at the open window, with Ben emerging from it.

"Hello Rook," Ben greets in return while he immediately opens the bathroom door, to be greeted by the sight of a bare, bathing Tohka.

"S- sorry!" Ben apologises. Before he could close the door, Tohka gave Ben a slap on the face, knowing him back a couple metres before she closed the door.

When Ben opened his eyes, he saw stripes.

"Do- don't peek!"

When the stripes were hidden, Ben saw the one who had them - Itsuka Kotori

"Commander Itsuka?" Ben got up, "you're back early."

"I'm actually back late. I seen you've done quite a good job getting Berzerk, or as they are called, the Yamai sisters, close to you. But now is when things get heated up, which is why you will need this."

Kotori hands Ben some sort of device that resembled a communicator.

"Wear this tomorrow. And best of luck. That's when the date truly begins."

Kotori walks away.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I don't know what to say," Ben felt tired from this day alone. He sighs as he takes a dip, before noticing that Kaguya and Yuzuru were beside him all along.

"How did you both get in here?"

"Magic," Kaguya snickered.

Both of them pressed their chests against Ben's arms.

"I'll show you how a real charmer looks, Yuzuru," Kaguya taunts her sister, "be glad that you are here to see it as well!"

Kaguya stood up, revealing her smooth skin, before turning red again.

"Kya!"

"Childish," Yuzuru does her usual mockery, "I don't think anyone would choose your figure over mine, Kaguya.

This was going to be a long, long night for our hero.


End file.
